This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Scroll machines in general, and particularly scroll compressors, are often disposed in a hermetic shell which defines a chamber within which is disposed a working fluid. A partition within the shell often divides the chamber into a discharge pressure zone and a suction pressure zone. In a low-side arrangement, a scroll assembly is located within the suction pressure zone for compressing the working fluid. Generally, these scroll assemblies incorporate a pair of intermeshed spiral involute portions, one or both of which orbit relative to the other, so as to define one or more moving chambers which progressively decrease in size as they travel from an outer suction port towards a central discharge port. An electric motor is normally provided which operates to cause this relative orbital movement.
The partition within the shell allows compressed fluid exiting the central discharge port of the scroll assembly to enter the discharge pressure zone within the shell, while simultaneously maintaining the integrity between the discharge pressure zone and the suction pressure zone. The partition normally includes a seal, such as a floating seal assembly. The seal interacts with the partition and with the scroll member defining the central discharge port, so as to maintain a pressure differential within the compressor. Conventional air conditioning scroll compressors typically rely upon the floating seal package's ability to form a metal/metal face seal with a portion of the partition, such as a partition plate (e.g., muffler plate) or the shell, during compressor operation. This sealing joint provides separation of the high pressure side and low pressure side of the compressor. This seal occurs in a marginally lubricated thermal environment where steady-state temperatures upwards of 120° C. are commonly reached. Such a floating seal assembly is exposed to harsh environmental conditions and pressure differences and thus potentially suffers from excessive wear. The present teachings provide improved floating seal designs with greater robustness and enhanced anti-wear properties.